harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anyssa and Susannah come together again!
Two old friends (whose deeper familial relationships are alluded to here) are reunited in this episode as Anyssa Harper Forson and Susannah Lucas come together after having been apart since College, and the years that the two girls lived with Susie's parents. '' *''Announcer: "Special guest star from Somerset, Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas." Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Anyssa, Dylan and Alex's adventures in Chicago continues, as she fired a sleazy attorney who wasn't.'' Anyssa's cell phone went off again, "Sheesh," she smiled ruefully at her family, "this thing won't let up for a moment!" "Is this Anyssa Rayburn?" a female voice asked. "Yes," she said, "I am Anyssa Rayburn-Harper." "Nyssa! It's me, Susie!" the female voice bubbled. "Susannah Lucas!" Anyssa smiled pleased to hear the voice of her old friend, "where on earth are you?" "I am here in Chicago, I heard you were too," she said, "where at?" "I am at my mother's old mansion on Sheridan Road," Anyssa explained, "I'll give you the address." "I'm on my way," Susannah said. Anyssa gave her cousin a hug, and kissed Alex on his cheek. Dylan smiled, "That phone call sounded great," he said, "who was that?" "Only one of my closest friends in the world," Anyssa said, "remember I told you about my dad's friend, Sam and Lahoma Lucas?" Dylan nodded, "I do remember that," he said. "Well, his daughter, Susannah, and I were old friends when I lived here in Chicago, before I moved to Harpers Falls," Anyssa said, "we've kept in touch by phone call and e-mail, among other things. However, she and I haven't seen one another since we were still in school. I was in school here in Chicago, and she was living with her parents outside of Illinois. It will be the first time in ages that we've spoken since." '' ''Dylan was impressed. "You two used to live with her parents, did you not?" he asked. "Yes, we did," Anyssa said. "When I was in elementary school. I moved with them when I was five years old." "Maybe Dyl and I should leave you two to catch up?" Alex said. "Nonsense," Anyssa said, "I want you two to meet her. She and I will have plenty of time to catch up." Minutes later, Susannah came to the front door, and gave Anyssa a huge hug, "My goodness, Anyssa Rayburn Harper," she said, "you look glorious!" "So do you," Anyssa said, "Susie, you look sensational!" "Oh, hello," Susannah said, "I don't think I know you." "Oh, where are my manners," Anyssa said, "Susie, this is my cousin, Dylan Harper, and his spouse, Alex Corwin. Guys, this is my friend, Susannah Lucas." Dylan smiled, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Lucas," he said, "my cousin speaks very highly of you." "Thank you," Susannah said, "she speaks very highly of you as well. And nice to meet you too, Mr. Corwin." "Please," Alex grinned, "call me Alex, everyone does." "Thank you," Susannah said, "I will." Alex smiled, "You really give a lot of heart," he said. '' ''Susannah blushed, "I can be," she smiled. Then she turned to Anyssa, "I hear you've been dealing with some land issues, Nyssa." "Yes," Anyssa admitted, "I just fired a lawyer named Martin Crewes because he wasn't even a lawyer!" "Oh, him!" Susannah said dismissively, "You don't have to worry about him. Dad told me a lot about Martin Crewes, and I am stunned that he tried to worm his way into this mess." "How are your folks doing?" Anyssa asked, "and how are you doing?" "I am fine," Susannah said, "I am back in Somerset, working as an attorney with Martin Enterprises." "That is wonderful," Anyssa said, "are your folks back in Somerset too?" "Nope," Susannah grinned, "they still live away from Somerset, but they have visited me and helped me get back into the town that I didn't even remember." "That's right," Anyssa said, "you were only two when you left there." "And then you came to our family when you were five," Susannah smiled. '' ''"Absolutely," Anyssa grinned, "and I know you have also had one of the best softball throwing arms of all time!" "You remember," Susannah smiled, "I am so sorry to have heard about Chas. I knew you two were very close." "It's all water under the bridge, Susie," Anyssa said. "Hey, ladies," Dylan grinned, "I feel like we're interfering. I think me and Alex will go and have some lunch, while you two catch up, ok?" "Thanks, guys," Anyssa said gratefully, "you two give me a call when you need me, ok?" "Thanks, Nyssa," Alex said, "Nice to meet you, Susannah." "You too, Alex," Susannah smiled, "see you later, Dylan." "Thanks, Susannah," Dylan smiled, and the two walked out. "I say let's get us some lunch," Susannah said, "I think we can go somewhere near North Halsted, where the guys will go." "I have a better idea," Anyssa said, "How's about some deep dish pizza? I've not had that in ages." "Glad to see you never lost your taste for deep dish pizza," Susannah grinned. '' ''"One of the best things about growing up in Chicago," Anyssa smiled, "and one thing I will always share with my best friend and sister." And so it went, the two friends went down to the Loop to have some good lunch. What will happen next? *''How will Susannah's law experience help Anyssa with her land deal snafu?'' Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah